


Homura Duels Touga

by Shareon



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shareon/pseuds/Shareon
Summary: Homura duels Touga to reclaim the girl who look like Madoka. A crossover between "Puella Magi Madoka Magica" and "Shoujo Kakumei Utena."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Homura Duels Touga

Title: Homura Duels Touga

Author: Shareon

Summary: Homura duels Touga to reclaim the girl who look like Madoka. A crossover between "Puella Magi Madoka Magica" and "Shoujo Kakumei Utena."

* * *

The large bells of the tower rang out in the distance, far away from the impossible platform Homura had spent the last two minutes climbing to. Underneath the equally-impossible upside-down castle hanging in the air, she defiantly readied her bow. It was just like the old world, except Touga was a boy and the targets of their fight were the rose broaches on their chests rather than soul-gems.

The shell of a doll watching from the side may have only had her appearance, but Homura couldn't risk the chance that underneath her pliable passivity, the real Madoka was trapped inside. Homura would defeat Touga and reclaim the Rose Bride.

Homura drew her bow and let fly an arrow strong enough to shatter a soul-gem. This was met with an immense clash as Touga raised his sword and deflected the shot.

"You cannot hope to defeat the Sword of Dios with such weak conviction," Touga said.

Homura let fly a second arrow, hoping that Touga had just gotten lucky and that he was bluffing.

Touga blocked her second shot just as deftly as her first shot, proving it hadn't been a fluke. He then dashed forward.

Homura took advantage of the apparent opening to shoot a third arrow, but Touga thrust his sword forward, piercing straight through the arrow's center and splitting it in two. Both halves harmlessly flew past by his sides.

"It's over!" Touga shouted.

Homura dropped her bow and desperately flung her left hand forward, trying to deflect Touga's incoming strike. Her palm met Touga's weapon with the predictable results: his sword pierced it, continued forward through the ribbon of her uniform, and out the back of her chest. It resulted in her hand being tightly pinned against her body, centimeters away from her rose broach.

Exactly as she had planned.

Touga tried to pull his sword out, but it remained stuck in Homura's body. He could offer no resistance as Homura used her free hand to stab out with an arrow, severing his rose from his chest.

In the distance, the bells rang out again.

The sword impaling Homura vanished, and without its support, she flopped to the ground with a wet thud.

It was a simple matter for Homura to use her magic to repair the holes in her body's hand and chest. Then, blood still dripping from her uniform, she stood up and walked over to where the girl who looked like Madoka was standing on the side of the platform.

Touga recoiled away. He asked, "Who... what are you?"

Homura didn't answer.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I feel like there is a great deal of potential for a crossover between "Shoujo Kakumei Utena" and "Puella Magi Madoka Magica." The two series have a large number of thematic and atmospheric similarities, and there is some intriguing terminology overlap between them. However, I just can't quite get everything fit together into a cohesive story.

So for now, I just used the settings to write a quick piece of flash-fiction as an experiment. This was based on the writing series that Brandon Sanderson has online; specifically, I began with the lecture about short stories conducted by special guest instructor Mary Robinette Kowel, although I ended up "cheating" a substantial amount during my revisions, so this story ended up maybe 10 sentences longer than it "should" be.

I hope some day, somebody (be it me or somebody else) can get a full crossover novel or novella between "Shoujo Kakumei Utena" and "Puella Magi Madoka Magica" to work. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this.

* * *

Last Updated: November 15, 2020


End file.
